The Yaoi Adventures of Ash Ketchum
by Won-Chan108
Summary: Gary has been in love with Ash since they were little. As they grow up, he tries to tell Ash his feelings, but Ash just wants sex. Gary secretly follows Ash on all of his adventures from Kanto to Unova, while the oblivious Ash sleeps with all of his rivals. Gary has some serious competition now! Will Ash let Gary love him, or continue to sleep with every boy he meets? RivalsxAsh
1. Prequal

**The Yaoi Adventures of Ash Ketchum**

**Tons of Yaoi, BoyxAsh, DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ! You have been warned!**

It was a lovely day of summer in Pallet town. Gary Oak was a young boy, age 9.

He wore a purple T-shirt with a green stripe going across, jean shorts that reached his knees, and little white ankle socks since shoes weren't allowed in the house.

Little Gary Oak was on his bedroom floor playing with his new pokeball collectors toy.

"Go pokeball!" he imitated a trainer.

The red and white ball opened up and revealed a plush Squirtle toy.

Gary held the plushy up in the air, "Whoosh! Use tackle, Squirtle!" he imitated Squirtle's voice, "Squirtle-Squirt!"

"Gaaaary!" called his older sister. Daisy was a teenager still studying pokemon, "Your friend is here to play with you!"

"Okaaay!" he called back. He blushed a little, "Oh boy, he's coming today too!" Gary put his plushy back into it's pokeball.

The door to his room slowly opened up and a little boy with charcoal hair stepped inside.

"Gary! Hi!" he waved.

The little boy had tan skin and was only 8 years-old, 2 months younger than Gary. He wore a yellow T-shirt and red suspenders holding up his jean shorts that only reached mid-thigh.

The tan boy hugged his best friend, "Ash, it's good to see you again."

He ended the hug, "So what are we gonna do today?"

"Check this out," he got out his pokeball, "I've collected all the three starter pokemon from Kanto. Daisy took me to get Squirtle today."

Ash gasped, "No way!"

"Check it out," he pressed the white button, "come out Squirtle!" Gary took out the little plushy.

The tan boy pouted, "Aw, no fair. I've only gotten Charmander and Jigglypuff."

Gary smirked, "And that's not all, watch what it can do."

"Hm?" the curious boy stared at the plushy.

"Squirtle, use water gun!" Gary squeezed it.

Water shot out of its mouth and onto Ash's face, "Waaah, Gary?!"

The older boy laughed and chased Ash throughout the house with the Squirtle toy.

The two had been close friends since they were in diapers. Gary loved having his buddy over to play games with him.

"I'm gonna get you Ash!" he giggled as they ran up the halls.

"Haha, no ya won't!" Ash ducked when the last squirt was fired.

The older boy squeezed the plushy again, but no more water came out.

"Aaw.." he shrugged, "oh well, I'll just fill it up later."

"What should we do now?" Ash wondered.

Daisy came upstairs, "Who wants ice-cream?"

The two boys jumped up and down, "I do! I do! I do!" Daisy took the boys' hands and guided them to the kitchen.

She opened the freezer while the two made their way to the table. Gary sat on one of the tall chairs.

Ash had trouble getting on his chair. He was too short, "I c-can't.."

Gary sighed, "Gimme your hand"

The brunette took hold of Ash's hands and pulled him up in the tall chair next to him.

"Thanks Gary" he smiled.

Daisy asked, "What kind would you two like to eat?"

Ash raised his hand, "I want a popsicle!"

Gary raised his hand too, "And I want a vanilla cone!"

Daisy rummaged through the freezer and got and orange popsicle for Ash and a vanilla cone for Gary.

She handed the frozen treats to the boys and they began eating.

"What do you say~?" she scolded.

"Thank-you" they chimed.

She smiled and left the two boys alone. Gary enjoyed licking the swirls of his vanilla cone, "What does yours taste like Ash?"

Ash had his popsicle in his mouth he pulled it out and pushed it back in, emitting sucking sounds.

Gary's heart raced and his cheeks burned red a little. He liked watching Ash at times like this.

The boy pulled the popsicle all the way out of his mouth, "Gary?"

His popsicle was faded and slightly melted from being coated with Ash's warm saliva.

"Gary?" he repeated.

The brunette swallowed hard. He didn't know how the tan child could get him to feel this way.

"Helloooo, earth to Gary?" he frowned.

"Oh, sorry Ash. What's wrong?" he blushed.

"You zoned out when you asked me something."

"Oh yeah," he rubbed the back of his head, "..I forgot"

He and Ash shared a laugh and resumed eating.

Gary tried eating the vanilla, but his eyes kept sneaking peeks over at Ash.

His small pink lips were wet with orange juices, and melted bits of ice dripped off his skin.

When he had the whole thing in his mouth he pulled only the stick out. Ash licked his lips, "I love these things, but my mom won't buy them."

Gary's cheeks were burning again.

Ash pointed, "Gary you'd better hurry. Your ice-cream's melting.."

Gary looked at his hand. It was covered in melted vanilla. He sweatdropped, "I lost my appetite.."

The oblivious boy just blinked.

Gary hopped down from his chair and threw his ice-cream away. He got out his little stool and washed his hands in the sink.

"Um Gary," Ash whimpered, "I can't get down."

The brunette dried his hands off and made his way over to Ash, "I'm coming.."

He helped his little friend off the tall chair. Ash threw the stick away so he and Gary could play.

The two played with their Nintendos and traded pokemon cards. The day went by quickly, from morning Pidgeys to night-filled HootHoots.

Gary looked at the window, "It's really late Ash; shouldn't your mom be here by now?"

He shrugged, "I guess so..oh well."

"What do you want to play next while we wait?"

"I don't know, I think we played everything Gary." He sat on the floor hugging his knees to his chest.

Gary sighed and looked at his alarm clock, "It's almost 10:00P.M.-"

Ash brightened up, "Ooo, I know what we can do!"

"What?"

He blushed and gripped Gary's hand, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Y-Yeah, why?"

"I mean it Gary, you absolutely can't tell anyone." Ash got in his face, "This is just between you and me."

Gary blushed, "Okay-Okay, I promise"

Ash stuck out his little pinky, "Pinky promise?"

He locked pinkies with him, "Pinky promise"

Ash smiled and got up. He closed Gary's bedroom door and locked it. Then he flicked the lights off.

The brunette blushed, _'Why'd Ash lock the door?'_ being alone in the dark with Ash made his heart beat harder.

Ash sat next to him, "Where's the remote to your T.V?"

"Oh, here.."

He handed it over to Ash and the T.V. clicked on. It was a box T.V. sitting on Gary's dresser.

"So what was the secret?" he raised a brow.

"Sshh, you'll see.." he skimmed through the channels until he came across a movie called _Romeo and Juliet_, "Good, it started already."

_Once the movie was selected, a young woman resembling Gardevoir was lying on the bed naked. On top of her was a man resembling Gallade. _

"_Romeo please, we mustn't.." she blushed and covered herself, "my trainer will kill you if he finds out."_

_The man grabbed her wrist, "I don't care; I just can't control myself around you anymore." He embraced her, "I love you, Juliet!"_

_Tears formed in her red eyes, "Oh Romeo.."_

Gary was sitting there blushing ear to ear, "A-Ash, what is this? They don't have any clothes on.."

Ash was blushing too, "I found this a few weeks ago. These adult shows come on when we're asleep."

"So is this your big secret?"

"No, just half of it. Keep watching.."

_Gallade prepped Gardevoir by inserting his green fingers into her vagina. He smothered her in kisses and told her he'd be gentle._

_The pokecouple's lips touched one last time and then it was time. Gallade pressed his red penis up against her vagina. He thrusted in and she moaned loudly._

_Gardevoir wasn't a virgin since it was clear she gave her virginity to her trainer._

Gary's heart was pounding like crazy as if it were going to leap out of his chest. His skin was shivering and he swallowed hard.

He peeked over at Ash. The boy's face was flushed and Gary watched as droplets of sweat slowly slid down his smooth tan skin; almost like it were teasing him.

The boy next to him panted and his legs squirmed a little. Ash suddenly smiled when he caught Gary staring at him, "Hey Gary.."

"Yeah Ash?"

He turned his body to face him, "Do your shorts feel tight?"

"A little..why?"

Ash beamed, "Lemme see!"

"What?! No!" he covered between his legs.

"It's okay, " Ash slid his suspenders off his shoulder, "I'll show you mine first."

Gary still wasn't 100% on this, but he _was_ curious to see what Ash's looked like.

The boy unzipped his little shorts and stood on his knees, "See.." his little dick was erect.

Gary's shorts immediately got tighter and his blush deepened, "How'd you get it to stand like that?" he leaned in.

"It happens whenever I watch stuff like this. I heat up and this happens." Ash explained, "On T.V. they call this an _erect penis_, or an _erection_."

"A penis huh.." he poked it.

"Ah!" Ash moaned, "Hey, don't touch it!"

Gary backed up, "S-Sorry.." he covered between his legs again, _'Ash sounded so cute just now. Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden?'_

Ash sat down leaving his erection out, "Okay, now show me yours!"

Gary hesitated for a while, "Uhh..okay."

He got on his knees and unzipped his shorts. His erection slipped out and Ash marveled at it. Both he and Gary still had foreskin since they were still pretty young.

Ash blushed a little, _'So that's what Gary's looks like.'_ He hid his smirk, _'Not bad..'_

Gary looked down at it, "I have an erection too! Hey, is it gonna stay like this Ash?"

"Nope," Ash explained, "once it makes milk it goes all limpy again."

"I can make milk?!" Gary blushed redder.

"Uh-huh, but you have to stroke it."

He looked back down at it, "Stroke..it?"

Ash resumed watching the T.V, "Just watch the movie and touch yourself. That's what I do"

The two continued watching the adult movie.

_Gallade made love to the Gardevoir in bed. Each thrust made her moan loudly. Her white breasts bounced on each hard pounding._

Gary tried touching himself, it felt okay but kinda hurt.

The brunette peeked over at Ash to see how it was done. The tan boy was letting out little moans as he stroked faster.

Gary preferred ogling Ash rather than the movie. He swallowed hard and his erection was getting wet.

"Aahh..haa..it's happening again.." Ash stroked faster and moaned loudly, "Aaah!" semen shot out of his erection and onto the floor.

Gary gasped, "Whoa, you really _can_ make milk.."

Ash had to catch his breath, "Haa..haa..y-yeah.." he looked over at Gary, "didn't you make milk too?"

Gary turned his body to Ash, "I don't know how to do it..it feels really weird."

"Here," Ash touched it, "I'll do it for you."

The brunette moaned, "Ah..A-Ash..you can't-"

"You touched mine earlier," he pouted, "c'mon Gary."

"Oh, alright.." he sighed.

Ash stroked his friend's erection. His face was blushing, Ash had never done it to someone else before.

Gary covered his mouth to suppress his moans, _'Ash..he's touching my..'_ his face was practically steaming.

The tan boy stroked faster, "Feel good Gary?"

He whimpered, "I wanna stop.." he moaned, "It f-feels like I'm gonna pee!"

"That's what it's supposed to feel like." Ash stroked faster, "Go ahead and let it out."

Gary's body was heating up and his heart was beating hard in his ears.

"Nooo!" he moaned loudly, "A-ASH!"

"Huh?" his semen shot out onto Ash's face, "Gary!" he frowned.

"S-Sorry," he drooled slightly, "it just felt so..good."

"Told ya" Ash giggled.

"I think I got my milk on your face.."

Ash curiously licked Gary's semen off his face, "Strange taste.."

"Ash, I don't think this is pee or milk." He got up and took the boy's hand, "Let's get you cleaned up."

The two walked out into the hall in search of the bathroom. When they found it, Gary got out two little stools so he and Ash could reach the sink.

He used water to splash it into his face. "Is it off?"

Gary got a paper towel for him, "Yeah, now hold still."

The older boy dried off Ash's face. When they finished cleaning, the two left out the room and back to Gary's.

They sat on his bed in silence.

The brunette spoke first, "So..that was the big secret?"

Ash blushed, but nodded, "Y-Yeah, what'd you think?"

Gary rubbed the back of his head, "That wasn't so bad.."

"Want to finish the movie? It should be ending soon."

"Sure, why not"

The two watched the ending in silence.

_Gallade and Gardevoir were fully dressed in the bedroom. He cupped the side of Gardevoir's face, "I love you, Juilet." He smiled._

"_And I you, Romeo" she smiled back._

_Their lips met and then locked as one._

Ash tilted his head to the side, _'Why do they kiss so much? Boring..'_

Gary was a bit dazed as he watched the movie, "Hey Ash.."

"Yeah?"

"Let's try doing that too."

Ash turned his head, "Y-You mean kissing?"

Gary turned to him, "Yeah, can we?" he came to his senses, "W-Well you don't have to, I was just-"

"Okay"

Gary paused, "Really?"

"Go ahead," Ash leaned in and closed his eyes, " you do it."

The brunette was really shy about making the first move. But Gary knew he probably wouldn't get the chance to kiss the boy ever again.

The brunette leaned in slowly and pressed his small lips against Ash's. The blush on his face faded away and his heart raced even more.

When the kiss ended, Ash just blinked, "Hm, that wasn't so bad." He didn't really feel anything.

Gary, on the other hand, was feeling things he had never felt before. He touched his lips, _'That kiss was..amazing!' _A small smirk formed on his face.

Ash raised a brow, "What're you smiling about?"

"..Nothing Ash" he cupped the side of the other's face, "let's try the kiss they did in the movie now."

He blushed, "Okay, but.."

"Hm?"

"..that means you need to put your tongue in my mouth."

Gary blushed too, "O-Okay..no problem.."

Ash opened his mouth slowly and Gary stuck out his pink tongue. He licked Ash's lips and then entered his mouth.

The brunette tried mimicking the Gallade from the movie. Ash's mouth felt so warm and wet.

The tan boy squirmed a little, _'I don't think he's doing it right. Maybe if I..' _Ash massaged his tongue with Gary's.

The brunette matched his rhythm and the two let out little moans.

Ash's hand slipped between Gary's legs. Gary pulled away, "A-Ah, Ash?!"

He smiled, "You're bulging here, tight again Gary?" he teased.

He gripped between Ash's legs, "You are too!"

The tan boy and older one stared into each other's blushing faces. They both knew what they desired.

"Want to keep going?"

"Yeah"

Ash and Gary laid completely on the bed. They stroked each other's erections while locking lips. They sweated from the heated pleasure filling the air.

"Haa..haa..Ash" the brunette moaned in his mouth.

Ash's hand picked up the pace, as did Gary's. Both boys moaned louder causing the kiss to end.

Ash drooled a little, "Gary more,..f-feels so good."

The brunette blushed redder, _'He's so cute'_

Ash winced, "Gary..aah, I'm close!"

Gary shifted closer to the tan boy and kissed his cheek.

"Gary, what're you-?"

"Ash," he kissed his neck, "Oh Ash.."

"Gary?" the boy didn't know what the brunette was doing.

He licked Ash's neck to match the strokes. The tan boy moaned, "G-Gary, you're gonna make me-!"

He bit into Ash's neck. The boy moaned loudly and cum shot out of his and Gary's erections.

He sucked on the mark he made on Ash and pulled away, "Um..Ash.."

The tan boy panted from exhaustion, "What..was that?"

Gary blushed, "I-It just felt right. I'm sorry.."

"Why're you sorry?" Ash smiled, "That felt amazing! I had no idea that could feel good too."

Gary got on top of him, "So..you liked it?"

"Yeah.." he wrapped his arms around Gary's neck. Their lips met into a kiss, but Ash groaned for a deeper one.

The brunette put his tongue in the boy's mouth and explored his caverns. Ash let out little moans and clung to the older boy.

Gary smiled, "Ash, I-"

"AAASH!" called Daisy from downstairs, "your mom is here!"

The two immediately went into shock, "MOM?!"

"Oh no, I forgot!"

"We gotta clean up!" Ash panicked.

"Tissue, tissue, we need tissue!"

The two tumbled around the room like crazy trying to clean up. Once the tissues were balled up and thrown away, the two straightened up.

"Um Ash," Gary was serious.

"What's wrong?"

"That secret you shared is safe with me." He held out his pinky, "The next time you come over here..can we keep doing it?"

Ash smiled warmly, "Yeah, promise" he locked pinkies with him, "I can't wait."

Gary brightened up, "So can we do it tomorrow?"

Ash hugged him, "Sorry, we're gonna have to do it the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow I'm helping my mom. So until I get back.." He whispered into Gary's ear, "Keep watching those adult movies and I'll make you feel even better than today."

Gary's face burned and his pants got tight again, "Right.."

Ash's mom came into the bedroom, "Ready to go, honey?"

He held her hand, "'kay mom! Bye~ Gary~!" he waved.

The brunette waved back. He was desperately hoping for the day after tomorrow to come.

**The Next Day. . .**

Gary was sitting on his bed staring at his alarm clock, _'It's almost time..'_

He just had to wait until 9:00P.M. for all the adult movies to come on. It was 8:59 already. Gary wanted to try touching himself so he could become more experienced for Ash.

Ever since last night, he strived to make Ash moan cutely like he did yesterday.

The clock finally turned to 9 in the afternoon. Gary cut on his T.V. and scrolled down to all the fresh adult movies coming on.

He selected _Two Pichus in a Pod_.

"I wonder what kind of movie this is." Nonetheless Gary sat there in the dark watching the movie progress.

_It started off with two brothers a Plusle and a Minun who hatched from their eggs at the same time. They were the best of friends and cared deeply for one another._

The brunette yawned, he was getting bored. Gary was about to change the channel until..

_Plusle kissed Minun on the lips._

"Wait, but they're both boys!" he blushed and kept watching.

_Things were getting intimate on the screen. Plusle moaned as Minun licked his small red dick. _

Gary envisioned the Plusle as Ash and the Minun as himself. They matched their personalities perfectly. A tent began to form in Gary's pants.

_Minun kissed Plusle one last time. Minun pressed his pink dick against Plusle. The Plusle cried out in pain. Minun slowly broke through and entered him completely._

_The two moaned loudly in the forest as they mated._

Gary blushed, "If a boy can enter another boy..does that mean I can enter Ash?"

With that thought, he envisioned Ash underneath him. Moaning for Gary to enter him. It was a long heated night of masturbation.

Gary couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

**Tomorrow afternoon. . .**

Like he promised, Ash came over to Gary's house to play and pick up where they left off.

Ash was sitting in Gary's lap facing him, masturbating. Gary mimicked his movements and did the same.

The brunette's face was burning as he and Ash's body's were so close. He could feel Ash's warmth and his scent turned him on even more.

"A-Ahhh, Ash!" he came first.

His cum shot out in front of him and onto Ash's hand, "Gary!" he frowned.

"S-Sorry, I couldn't hold it.."

"You got your mess on me!" he whined.

Gary pouted, "Well mine is bigger so it shoots farther than yours."

"What?! No it isn't! We're the same size, stop lying!"

"I'm older, so mine _has_ to be bigger." He protested.

"Fine then let's compare.." Ash pressed his erection against Gary's.

"Ah!" he backed away, it felt weird to have them touching one another.

"Gary, stay still!"

He blushed and kept squirming backwards, "I-I can't, it feels too strange!"

Ash wrapped his legs around Gary, "There, no escape" he grinned triumphantly.

Once they were firmly pressed together, Ash pouted. Gary had beat him by a whole inch. The brunette blushed more and his skin sweated. Ash was so close to his face.

"Uwaah!" he backed away rougher.

"Whoa! St-Stop moving!"

The two collapsed completely onto the bed with Ash on top. Gary groaned in pain, "Sorry Ash, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah.." Ash slowly got his legs into a comfortable position. His face blushed he moved his hips more against Gary's.

"A-Aaaahh! Wait what're you doing?" Gary moaned.

"Haa..haa..ha I don't know..it just feels good to rub against you like this."Ash panted and kept rubbing his privates against Gary's. His dick and balls rubbed against Gary's as he continued to heatedly grind against him.

"Hhnn..aaahh! Ash stop moving!" The brunette moaned more and panted under his breath.

Ash was lying on Gary's chest while his hips massaged his erection against Gary's in a dreamlike state. He drooled in pleasure.

The sweat from their skins were becoming sticky as they released their curious lust for one another.

Ash was moaning so cutely, "It feelshh shoo good.." he had dazed expression. It felt so hot and wet between his legs, "It's like my hips are moving on their own.."

Their erections were soaked with pre-cum and Gary was doing his best to remain in control, but Ash was driving him crazy.

"I'm gonna..aaaahh!" Ash moaned loudly.

"aAAAaAAH!" Gary came in pleasure.

Semen shot out from both of their erections. Ash panted and drooled a little on Gary's shirt. The brunette wanted more, without warning he switched the position and pinned Ash down.

"G-Gary?" He looked up at his childhood friend.

"Ash," he panted, "I can't hold it in anymore, I'm gonna try to enter you now."

"Enter me?" Ash didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

Gary spread open Ash's legs, _'The entrance! It __**is**__ real..'_ he stretched Ash's hole open a little, _'It should fit, I think..'_

"Hey! Don't just touch that!" Ash blushed.

The brunette pressed his erection up to the hole. It was a tight squeeze, but he forced his hips to make it all go in.

Ash's eyes went wide a little, "OOOw! What are you doing?!"

Gary apologized again, but kept moving his hips. Each thrust inside Ash felt incredibly satisfying. His mind was lost in hazy pleasure.

Even though the younger boy was crying, Gary just couldn't stop. He had never felt so hot before in his life. Ash cried out in pain begging for Gary to stop.

"Ash..your insides feel so good and squishy!" he moaned and forced it faster into the younger boy.

Ash moaned in pain and pleasure, something about Gary entering him was turning him on.

"Aahh..ahh..Ah!"

Gary smirked, "You feel it too, don't you?" he gripped one of Ash's legs over his shoulder to change the position a little.

Ash moaned louder when Gary slipped deeper into him. Both boys were lost in a heated sex frenzy. Ash's erection was dripping on every thrust.

"Gary, more! Push it harder!" he begged.

The brunette felt really happy on the inside, _'He's just sooo cute!'_

"Alright!" he thrusted, "I'll be sure to thrust into you plenty."

He worked his hips rougher into the boy. Ash felt incredible pleasure from Gary's dick rapidly abusing his walls.

Both of them let out lewd moans and cries of greed.

Gary stroked Ash's erection, "You got really sticky here."

"Aaaahhh, d-don't touch thaaat!" he moaned and cried. Ash's nails dug into the bed covers, he was going nuts from the pleasure he felt from the front and the back.

"Ash, I'm gonna cum again!" he grunted not sure whether to hold it in or release it.

"Do it inside me, aahh, don't pull out Gary!" he begged. The boy didn't want to lose the feeling.

The brunette's body heated up and he unleashed his held-in load. Ash shrieked in pleasure and came in Gary's hand.

Once their bodies cooled down, Gary slowly pulled out. His body collapsed next to Ash's. They both panted heavily, struggling to catch their breaths.

After a few minutes there was silence. Ash didn't say anything, so Gary spoke first, "I'm sorry.."

"Huh?" he rolled over to face Gary, "Why are you apologizing again?"

"Because I forced it into you even though you were in pain."

Ash smiled, "It's okay, it felt incredible!" his eyes shined, "Let's do that more often! How'd you know all that stuff anyway?"

He blushed, "I watched a lot of adult movies..like you told me to."

Ash laughed, "You're a pervert now Gary!"

The boy punched Ash in the shoulder playfully, "Hey, you started it!"

"I guess you're right.." he ceased his laughter.

Gary held Ash's hand, "You gonna be okay?"

"I think so. Though," he sweatdropped, "my butt still feels sore. And I think your milk is comming out of me." He decided to stay lying on his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I learned from the movies that it's called semen, not milk." Gary informed.

"Whoa, really.." Ash wondered, "Strange, it_ looks_ like milk..kinda."

After a few moments of silence, Gary thought it was a good time to confess something to Ash.

'_It's now or never,'_ Gary gulped, "Umm, Ash.."

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday, I had something to tell you, but your mom interrupted us."

"What is it?"

"Ever since I met you, my heart has been throbbing a lot and you make my cheeks burn up." His heart was beating louder on each word, "What I'm trying to say is..I like y-"

Ash interrupted, "Your heart throbs and your cheeks burn? Are you sick or something?" he raised a brow.

Gary stared at him, "I'm not sick. Don't you feel that way too?"

"No, I feel fine." He just shrugged, "I guess it's just you."

Gary felt his heart break, "So why did you choose to tell _me_ your to secret then?"

"I don't know, we were both bored yesterday and you _are_ my best friend." He grinned, "Besides, it feels really good. What other reason is there that I need?"

Gary let go of Ash's hand. His heart had shattered into a million pieces. Deep down, he felt angry and hurt.

"Well, my back feels better." Ash slipped on his shorts and dressed himself, "Same thing tomorrow Gary?"

"No.."

"Huh?" he turned around, "Then when should I come over?"

He wouldn't look at him, "I'll have my sister tell you when it's okay."

"Um, alright.." he waved and left out his bedroom, "Bye Gary.."

The brunette didn't reply.

**. . .**

That was the last time he and Ash ever hung out and thus a gap between the two was born. And as the year went by, it grew.

Gary turned 10 and treated Ash like the town faggot. He got groupies, a car, and lived the sweet life as Pallet's hero.

Ash turned 9 and ignored Gary's petty taunts and didn't mind being gay. His mom still loved him and life in Pallet was the same..for him.

**To be Continued. . .**

**Author's Note**

**This is my very first time writing a fanfic other than Metal Fight Beyblade. I really love Pokemon fanfics with Ash as uke, so I decided after a year of thinking to make my own. I know I'm a little rusty and it's probably a little rushed. But I took my time and whole week to type this. Things should get better in chapter 2. Oh yeah, full cover of this fanfic is on my devinatART account and tumblr. The link to my DA account/tumblr are on my profile.**

**Well, what do you guys think of it so far? Oh yeah, I want to send a shout-out to Chaobaby95! You were my inspiration to get on my feet and make my own pokemon fanfic, so if you're reading this, thank you. I look forward to reading more of your work.**

**I'll update when I get 5 (or more) reviews. Show your support if you like it, please.**


	2. Enter: Gary Oak

**The Yaoi Adventures of Ash Ketchum**

**GaryxAsh**

**Ash's P.O.V.**

It's been almost a whole year since Gary and I hung out. He's been so cold to me since last summer.

Summer is here again and Gary acts like he doesn't even know me.

I was lying in bed staring at my Pokémon posters on the wall, "Stupid Gary," I sighed, "what did I ever do to him?"

"Hooooney~!" It was my mom yelling.

"Yeah mom?" I called back.

"Can you do me a favor?"

I got up and walked to the door, "What kind of favor?"

My mom smiled and handed me a short list of groceries, "Just shopping"

"Alright, I'll go"

"You're going dressed like that?" she pointed at me.

I looked down; I only had on a white T-shirt and boxers. I sweatdropped, "Ehehe, _after_ I find my pants."

I quickly put on a black T-shirt and some blue jeans.

I shoved the list into my pocket and headed out the door, "I'm gone, mom!"

"Have a safe trip Ash!" she waved from her garden.

The food market wasn't really that far, so I just walked. It was too hot outside to run.

I arrived at the market to pick up some fresh produce for mom. But when I was in front of the market, a red Corvette pulled up.

My stomach began to sink. Only one person in Pallet Town has that a car. I ignored it and went to get a grocery bag.

I hesitantly peeked over my shoulder.

Out of the red Corvette came Gary Oak, "Thanks for the ride ladies"

It was him and his group of fangirls again. They looked about 16 and some of them were probably mothers. They had on revealing outfits, like usual.

Why were they hanging around a kid like Gary?

I still don't get why Gary is such a jerk to _me_, but nice to those bimbos.

He walked around the car to let some of the girls out.

Wow, he grew up pretty hot. Emerald green eyes, tall body, and a handsome smile.

"H-Hey Gary" I waved sheepishly.

He stopped walking and frowned at me. I could hear the girls whisper, "Did that _thing_ seriously just speak to Gary?"

"Who does that faggot think he is?"

I groaned in annoyance. Why did I have to open my mouth?

"Now-Now girls, be nice." Gary smirked at me, "Hey there Ashy-fag!"

The girls laughed with Gary, and I rolled my eyes. I resumed picking out some fruits and vegetables for mom.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Gary was laughing with the girls, "He's such a loser! Am I right or am I right, ladies?"

The blue haired girl laughed, "Right!"

A blonde pressed against him, "You're so cool Gary!" Her breasts massaged his arm.

He chuckled nervously and pulled his arm away, "Th-Thanks babe.." Gary wasn't really attracted to the girls, they were just good to have around to boost his coolness.

"Hey, well if isn't little Ash!" greeted a market man, "Man you're getting taller, a big boy now huh?"

The tan boy rubbed the back of his head, "Oh go on!" Ash had known the market man ever since he was 4. "So you do have anything new?"

The man opened up a crate, "Yeah, we got a brand new shipment of tropical bananas; packed with lots of flavor. Here, first one's on the house!"

Ash beamed, "Really?! Thanks!"

The man handed him one banana. Ash peeled it and stuck it in his mouth.

Gary watched Ash from afar.

The boy slowly took the whole thing into his mouth in one bite, "Mmmnn.."

Gary's jaw dropped, _'Ash is just so..'_

"Hey Gary, GARY!" one of his fan girls waved their hand in his face.

"Oh, uhh yeah?" he snapped out of it.

"Can we go inside the market now? I want Octillary takoyaki!" she whined.

Gary nodded, "Sure thing, follow me ladies."

The brunette and his groupies went inside.

Ash threw away his banana peel and went inside to finish his mom's shopping.

Ash was putting some bread into his grocery bag until he noticed some free samples.

Ash waved, "Hi, one please-"

Gary's groupies beat him to it, "There, one for each of us. Here ya go Gary."

"Thanks," he ate it and then smirked, "Ya snooze ya lose, Ashy-fag."

The groupies laughed at the dumbfounded Ash.

The boy just walked away, "Hmph, I didn't want any free samples anyway!"

Ash got out the shopping list and got the last of things he needed.

"Bananas, apples, peppers.." he walked over to the canned goods, "Peas..peas..peas..where are the peas?"

Gary and his groupies saw Ash walking around. The brunette got an idea, "Hey, watch this ladies"

He snuck up behind the tan boy and knocked Ash's shopping bag over with his elbow.

The fresh produce rolled around on the floor, "GARY!"

"Whoa, watch where you're going Ashy-fag." The brunette laughed proudly.

Ash bent over and began picking up all the spilled produce.

Gary blushed when he saw Ash's ass wave around in the air.

He shook his head and went back to his groupies, "Gary, what's wrong?" said the ladies.

"Let's leave, I've had my fun." They went outside to the Corvette.

Ash finally got the food back in the bag and looked at the store's clock, "I'd better make my purchase and get this stuff to mom."

**Ketchum Household . . .**

"Hi honey, did you get it all?" mom smiled.

"Yeah.." Ash sighed and put away the groceries.

"What's wrong Ash?" she was concerned.

"Nothing, I just ran into stupid Gary at the store." Ash went to the fridge and got out a soda to take a sip.

"You two still aren't getting along? That's too bad," she smiled, "you're staying over at his house this weekend."

Ash spit out his soda, "What?! But mom!"

"Daisy invited me on a trip to Johto, adults only. Sorry Ash, I just couldn't say no."

Ash sighed, _'A whole weekend with Gary Oak, ugh, things couldn't possibly get much worse.'_

**Oak's Household. . . (Gary's P.O.V.)**

"Bye ladies!" I waved good-bye to my groupies. They all went home and left my car in the driveway. I went into my house, "Daisy, I'm home!" I announced.

She was in the middle of packing her bags, "Welcome back Gary"

"Why ya packin sis?"

She stopped, "Don't tell me you forgot this weekend." Daisy had her hands on her hips.

"What's this weekend?"

"You and Ash will be here alone for two days while Debra and I go on a trip."

"Ash will be here?!" I growled, "Why do _I _have to be with that faggot?!" I stormed past my sister.

"C'mon Gary, you two used to be the cutest friends."

I stomped up the stairs, "That was _before_ he tried to infect me with his gay!" I yelled.

"What's wrong with being gay?!" she yelled back.

"EVERYTHING!" I slammed my door and landed on my bed.

Honestly, gays don't bother me at all. It's just Ash has gotten me so mixed up. I've had a crush on him ever since we were little, but that guy is just so damn oblivious.

And all those perverted things we did last summer..I felt so used when he didn't return my feelings.

My face blushed and my hands gripped the covers on my bed.

All those times we were doing _it_, I thought our feelings were mutual. Heck, I masturbated almost every day thinking about him ever since then. But Ash only saw me as a fuck-toy.

It took me months to get over him. I hung out with groupies and tried sleeping with them too. But it never felt the same as being inside Ash.

Ever since then, I wanted revenge against that little faggot for turning me into a gay and ruining my sex life.

But now, Ashy-fag has wormed his way back into my life. I can't believe how sexy he is now. All those times I ignored him, I didn't take time to notice how much his body had curved out.

His skin is so smooth, those lips were so kissable, and that ass..

I immediately shook my head to snap out of it, "It's just the weekend Gary, don't let him play with your heart again." I told myself.

Two days; hopefully it'll be over before I know it.

**Weekend (Normal P.O.V.)**

Ash's bag was in Gary's living room. The tan boy wore a white T-shirt and jean shorts. Gary wore a purple T-shirt and blue jeans.

Debra waved, "Bye you two, we'll be back in a few days. Ash, did you pack lots of underwear?"

The boy blushed, "Yes mom!"

Gary smirked at his embarrassment.

Daisy scolded, "And play nice you two, especially _you_ Gary."

"Yeah, yeah" he rolled his green eyes.

They closed the door and left to Johto in Daisy's car.

Gary went upstairs to his room, "I'll be doing some research of in my room. You and your gay cooties stay down here."

"Hmph," Ash flopped onto the couch and cut on the TV, "whatever.."

The day went by really slow. Gary was getting tired from reading so many Pokémon books, and Ash was bored from watching re-runs.

The brunette stretched and yawned, "I guess I could use a drink right about now."

The boy went downstairs for a soda from the kitchen. He opened the fridge and saw a new case.

He smirked to himself, _'This'll be the perfect prank to pull on Ashy-fag.'_

Gary grabbed two cans of soda. One was held in his and the other was shaken like crazy.

"Ooooh Aaaashyyy" he sang.

Surprisingly the living room was quiet. The brunette came in and saw the TV was still on, but Ash was asleep.

"Ugh, he's wasting our electricity." He cut the TV off and then stared at Ash's body. _'Why does his shorts have to be so..short?'_ Gary blushed.

The boy was lying on his back with his legs wide open. Gary marveled at Ash's tan legs, so slender and smooth.

He reached out, _'This isn't gay, I mean, Ash kinda has the body of a girl. So it's okay'_ he reassured himself.

His hand massaged Ash's inner thigh. It was smooth just like he thought. Gary continued feeling on his legs, then decided to feel between them instead.

Ash's body flinched, "Huh..?"

The brunette immediately snatched his hand away and began to sweat, _'Crap, did I wake him?'_

The tan boy shifted to lying on his side, hugging a couch pillow, "Oh mom..another chili burger please..zzz..with extra fries."

Gary smirked, _'Sucker..'_

The brunette couldn't feel between his legs anymore, but Ash's new position gave him something new to touch. His hand caressed Ash's butt.

"Mnn!" the boy moaned in his sleep.

'_Ashy sure has a plump rear, for a boy.'_ He squeezed it and moved it around with his hand.

Ash let out small moans of pleasure in his sleep.

Gary snickered, _'He' moaning __**too**__? What a perv!'_

"Ahh..G-Gary!" he mumbled.

The brunette blushed and stopped, _'He's thinking about me?'_

"You jerk," Ash frowned, "MmNN..gimme back my fries."

Gary anime fell onto his side, _'Oh that's it!'_ the brunette shook Ash's shoulder, "Wake up Ash"

The tan boy groggily opened his eyes. When he saw who it was, he wasn't pleased, "Ugh, what do _you_ want Gary?"

"Hey, no need to be harsh. I just wanted to give you this." He innocently handed Ash the soda he had shaken earlier.

"Seriously?" he gave a small smile, "thanks Gary" He cracked it open and fizzy juice squirted directly onto Ash, "WHAAAAAA?!"

The brunette chuckled victoriously, "You're welcome Ashy-fag!"

The tan boy groaned, "Grr, you're so annoying!"

The older boy kept laughing until he saw Ash's chest. His white shirt, now soaked with soda, made it see-through.

Gary could see Ash's pink nipples. He became silent as the white fabric clenched around Ash's hard buds.

"Hellooo, are you listening?" Ash snapped his fingers.

Gary blushed and looked away, "Whatever, Ashy-loser"

The tan boy groaned, "Great, now I'm sticky. This had better not stain my shirt."

He smirked, "Relax, I'll wash it for you."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, if you beg me I just might do it."

Ash rolled his eyes and headed for the bathroom.

Gary went upstairs with his soda, '_Damn, he's only been here for a few hours and I'm already getting excited.'_ He gritted his teeth.

The confused brunette went into to his room. He read the last of his Pokémon books for the day.

Gary sighed at his desk, "It's already this late? I guess I'll make myself some dinner."

He yawned and groggily walked downstairs.

"Hm?" the bathroom door was closed with steam coming out, "He's _still_ in the shower? Heeey," he smirked, "that gives me an idea."

'_Why don't I flush the toilet while he's in there; that should teach old Ashy-fag a lesson for using up my water.'_

The brunette walked over to the bathroom door. Suddenly the door came open by itself. Ash came out naked with a towel on his head

Gary's green eyes went wide at the sight. Water slid down his tan skin and his body had grown slightly.

"The bathroom's all yours, don't forget to wash my clothes." He stared up at Gary, "What's up with you?"

Blood leaked out of Gary's nose, "Uhh.."

"Gary your nose is bleeding." He pointed.

He pinched his nose to stop the flow, "Put some clothes on you freak!"

Ash walked past him, "Me and you used to take baths all the time, what's so freaky about this?"

Gary eyed Ash's naked ass before snapping out of it. He dashed up to his room and slammed his door.

Ash dressed into his blue button-up pajamas, "He keeps running back to his room." he groaned, "Why's _he_ complaining anyway? I thought Gary was straight.."

**That night. . .**

Gary tossed and turned in bed. He couldn't get Ash's naked body out of his head.

'_Damn that faggot!'_ he gripped between his legs. He had been growing a hard-on ever since Ash arrived.

He panted in heat, "That's it, I need to find relief somehow."

The brunette got out of bed, left his room, and peeked downstairs. Ash was fast asleep on the couch.

'_Good, he's knocked out'_ Gary turned his attention to the bathroom, _'didn't Ash have some of his laundry he wanted me to wash?'_

**. . .**

"Mmm..huh?" Ash woke up in the middle of the night. The bathroom light was on. "Did I forget to turn it off?"

The tan boy slowly got off the couch and rubbed his eye. He walked up to the bathroom door and opened it a crack.

"Huh?!" Ash immediately covered his mouth and stared in shock.

Gary had his back leaning against the sink while masturbating.

"Haa, haa, haa, Ash!" He was stroking his hard flesh while sniffing a white fabric.

'_Is that..my __**underwear**__?!'_ Ash had just worn those today.

Gary loved Ash's erotic scent coming from the boxers, "Ahh! Ash, Ash, Ash!" he moaned and stroked faster.

He licked the inside of the underwear, enjoying the taste of Ash's wet remains.

Ash could feel himself get erect, _'I can't believe the so-called Gary Oak is jacking off to my underwear.'_

"Haa..AAaaahh! C-Cumming!" He wrapped Ash's underwear around his hard cock as he stroked faster, "Ahh! ASH!"

He unleashed a big load of semen into the boxers. Some oozed out and dribbled onto the floor. Gary panted after releasing his long-held load.

The tired brunette sat on the floor and pulled Ash's sticky undies off of his limp dick, "That felt incredible." They dripped in his hand, "I'd better wash these."

Gary needed to hide the evidence. So he put Ash's clothes in the washing machine. After adding detergent, he left the bathroom and went back to his room.

Ash was on the couch, _'So Gary can only cum when he's thinking of __**me**__? This'll be fun..'_ Ash grinned to himself, _'Better look out Gary, because tomorrow is payback time.'_

**The Next Day. . .**

The tan boy was on the couch playing his Nintendo. He wore a black tank top and jean shorts.

"Ugh, it's so hot in here.." Ash sweated.

The air conditioning broke at Gary's place. So they were sweating like pigs. The brunette was watching TV in a recliner chair, "Then don't wear black and you wouldn't be so hot."

Gary wore a gray tank top and boxers. He peeked over at Ash. His ass looked good in tight shorts. The boy was lying on his stomach and kicking his legs happily.

'_I can't believe I masturbated to him last night. Dammit, I thought I was over him.'_

"Hellooo, Gary?"

'_Maybe I'll do it again tonight..just a little.'_

"GARY!"

He snapped out of it, "Huh, what?"

Ash was giving him a vanilla ice-cream cone he got from the fridge, "You eat these, right?"

Gary groaned, "Hmph, did I _ask_ for ice-cream? I especially don't want it if _you_ touched it." He smacked it out of Ash's hand.

Ash warned, "GARY LOOK OUT!"

The spilt ice-cream landed on Gary's thigh and crotch.

He winced at the cold, "Look what you did!"

Ash ate the cone, "You did that yourself."

"Don't just stand there, go get some napkins!"

Ash got on his knees in front of Gary, "You don't need napkins, I know what to do."

The tan boy licked the ice-cream from Gary's thigh. The brunette blushed, "A-Ash?!"

He continued to lick and suck away the melt vanilla. As Ash licked Gary's inner thighs, a bulge was forming in Gary's boxers.

Ash pretended not to notice and kept licking. There was some spilt ice-cream on top of Gary's bulge.

Ash lapped it up and Gary winced in pleasure. He could feel Ash's warm tongue through his boxers. He felt like cumming already.

Ash gently sucked away the vanilla from his boxers and then stopped, "Done!"

Gary's face was red with anger and arousal. He pushed Ash away from him, "Faggot! You did that on purpose!"

"No I didn't, besides you seemed to be enjoying it." Ash teased.

"Freak.." he escaped to the bathroom.

Ash smirked to himself, _'You can run, but you can't hide Gary.'_

**Late in the Afternoon. . .**

The brunette was sitting in the living room as patient as he could. He was still hard from Ash licking him earlier.

He wanted Ash to suck and lick his hard-on so badly, but he still denied his desires for the boy.

Gary squirmed, "I don't think I can wait until night time." He wanted to masturbate so badly.

He looked at the bathroom door. He could still hear shower water running.

"Ohh.." he groaned, "Fine, maybe he won't notice."

Gary got up and slowly snuck into the bathroom. Ash was in the shower with the shower door closed, so he didn't notice Gary going through his dirty clothes.

The brunette looked under Ash's tank top, socks, shorts, _'Dammit, where are they? Where are they?'_ He couldn't find Ash's underwear anywhere.

"Looking for something?" said a voice.

Gary flinched, then turned around. Ash was naked and dripping wet leaning against the doorway.

He blushed and stood up, "N-Nothing!"

"Then why are you in here?"

"I just..I.." Gary blushed and tried covering his obvious bulge.

"What? Did you want to take a bath with me Gary?" Ash teased.

"No! Outta my way Ashy-fag." Gary shoved past him, "Forget this, I'm going to bed. Make your own dinner."

The brunette went upstairs back into his room.

Ash grinned to himself, _'I guess we're doing this the hard way.'_

**. . .**

Gary mumbled in his sleep, "Mmmnn..huh what?" his green eyes went wide a little.

His wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts. And on top of him was the boy he craved, Ash.

The tan boy turned on a lamp, "Rise and shine Gary" Ash wore nothing but his underwear.

"Ash what the hell?!" Gary exclaimed. It was still night time.

"Relax, this is just a little payback for being such a jerk to me." Ash smirked and tugged Gary's boxers down.

The brunette blushed when his hard-on slipped out, "H-Hey!"

Ash stared at it, _'Wow, it's so big..'_ his finger rubbed against the tip and he teased it.

Gary bit his bottom lip, "Urgh! Ash, I'll kill you!"

The tan boy found this amusing. He pulled his finger away and a string of pre-cum was made. Ash grasped his hard flesh and stroked it.

He knew all of Gary's weak points, so getting him to give in wasn't going to be so hard.

The brunette let out heat-filled grunts. Ash's hands were gripping so tightly on it as he stroked. The boy licked the tip and swirled his tongue on it.

"A-Ah!" Gary gasped. He desperately wanted Ash to put it in his mouth already.

Ash wasn't though bullying Gary. He stopped licking and slowly stripped his underwear off.

The brunette panted, "Why'd you stop?"

Ash positioned himself on top of Gary in a 69 position, shoving his erection in his face.

"I'll suck it, but only if you pleasure me too." Ash blushed.

The brunette hesitated to do it. He didn't want to give into the faggot's demands, but he _did_ want relief.

Gary opened his mouth and licked Ash's erection. He hummed and sucked on it.

The tan boy moaned, "Haa, good boy Gary. Now then, a deal's a deal."

He sucked on Gary's tip. Gary licked Ash more in order to receive more sucking. Ash took it into his mouth and suckled in a bobbing motion.

Gary's cock tasted good to Ash. He took more and more into his mouth. His mouth deep-throated it and let out muffled moans, "Mmm..mnn..mm.."

Gary couldn't keep licking and ended up moaning. His hips bucked in bed. Ash enjoyed pleasuring him like this.

It had been forever since Gary got a blowjob and Ash was definitely number one.

The brunette drooled a little, "A-Ash, I'm cumming!"

Ash slowly took his mouth off it and got out a black ribbon. He tied it tightly around Gary's cock and made a bow.

"Hey, wh-what did you just do?" Gary wondered why he couldn't cum.

Ash faced the brunette and lined Gary's hard-on up to his entrance, "This is still revenge Gary, I won't let you cum just yet."

He grit his teeth, "You! I'm gonna k-kill you when this is over!" he groaned in pleasure.

It slowly entered the boy, when the whole thing slipped in; Ash tilted his head back moaned, "Aaaah!" He had to catch his breath, it stung a little, _'Gary really grew..in more ways than one.'_

The brunette groaned in pleasure when Ash began riding his member.

"Haa..aah..ah..s-so big.." Ash drooled in pleasure.

The tan boy moved his body up and down on Gary's member. He heated up and was really enjoying bullying Gary.

The brunette's hips tossed a little, but the restraints on his wrists and ankles gave him very little movement.

"Hnngh, A-Ash!" he moaned. The boy's insides felt so good and tight. He felt like his cock was going to burst.

'_Gary still has a cute side.'_ Ash wanted to see how much more he could drive Gary crazy.

The tan boy stroked his own erection as his hips rocked on Gary's hard-on, "It feels sooo good, we used to, aah, do this all the time Gary." He moaned.

The brunette cringed in pleasure, seeing Ash in a heated state made him want to cum right away. "A-AAH, Ash stop! This is rape, hnn!" his hips bucked.

Ash moaned a little louder when Gary went deeper inside him. He stroked his erection more, sex felt so good.

The tan boy could feel Gary's hot throbbing thing inside him. Ash knew Gary wanted to cum inside him, but he wanted to make him to work for it.

"Ash, please stop this. Haa, let me cum already." He panted.

Ash kept moving his hips, "Only if you beg me."

The brunette blushed, "St-Stop joking around!"

Ash grinded his hips a little, his entrance teased Gary's hard-on. The brunette groaned and cried out in pleasure.

"So what're you gonna do Gary? Still think I'm joking, or are you gonna beg?" Ash panted.

"Please.."

Ash rocked his hips harder and stroked faster, "C'mon Gary, aah, speak up."

Gary moaned, "Hnn, please let me cum inside you Ash!"

Ash felt satisfied with Gary's behavior. Seeing him obedient like a dog felt so empowering.

"Good boy Gary, here's your reward." Ash undid the bow restraining Gary's cock.

The brunette moaned loudly as the tan boy continued to ride him. It felt so good and it was driving him crazy.

"Ash, I'm cumming!" Gary managed to choke out before releasing his long held seed.

Ash came on Gary's chest and ceased moving. His skin shivered in ecstasy, _'Gary's releasing so much inside me. It feels so good~'_ Ash had to catch his breath on Gary's heaving chest.

He could hear Gary's heart beat rapidly. The boy got off the brunette, "Boy that was a lot.." Gary's semen flowed from Ash's hole.

He figured the brunette had suffered enough, so he undid the restraints on Gary's ankles. Ash then untied Gary's wrists from the bedposts.

Ash sat on his bed, "If you're expecting an apology, you can forget it. I'm not saying sorry."

Gary rubbed his sore wrists and then glanced at Ash, "You annoying little.."

"You can punch me if you want. I don't care." The boy got up, "I'm going back to the couch, night."

The brunette roughly grabbed Ash's arm and forced him onto the bed. He got on top and pinned down the boy.

"G..Gary?" Ash's eyes trailed down and he gasped. Gary's erection was still hard. "Even after all of that, you're still.."

He grabbed one of Ash's legs and put it over his shoulder.

Gary smirked and prodded Ash's entrance, "Now it's _my_ turn, Ashy-boy."

He thrusted in and Ash winced. Gary's hips rocked and his member mixed up Ash's insides. The tan boy moaned loudly.

"S-So rough! Aaahh! Gary!" He gripped the bed covers in fistfuls.

The brunette smirked, _'Not so tough now, are you Ash?'_

Ash was amazed at how dominate Gary was in bed. To think the once innocent boy he knew had turned into a sex beast.

"You're so perverted and annoying Ash, you know that? You make me sick" Gary thrusted into him harder.

"Aaahh! Ah! Easy!" the boy moaned and gasped. The thrusts hurt and felt good at the same time.

Gary was so furious with Ash for worming his way back into his life. But the lust Gary had for him was too hard to beat.

He just couldn't control his body from fucking Ash. It was a delicious drug that was hard to give up. Now that Gary had a taste of him, he was putty in Ash's hands.

"Mmm! Nnn! G-Gary, aah, you c-can go harder if you want!" Ash moaned.

The brunette embraced the tan boy, "Ash! Ash! C-Cumming!"

Ash moaned and clung to him, "Go ahead, aahh, cum i-inside me all you want!"

Gary cringed and went deep into the boy releasing his man juices. Ash came on their stomachs.

"Haa..haa.." The brunette gave out.

"Oh Gary," Ash hid his smirk, "You're all mine now."

**Sunday Weekend. . .**

Gary answered the house phone, "Hello? Who is it?" He wore a striped shirt and some baggy jean shorts.

"Hiya Gary! It's me, Daisy" She and Debra were outside a MooMoo milk farm.

"Oh, hey sis"

"Johto is amazing! I'll be sure to take you with me next time."

"R-Really? Sounds nice..hnngh!" Gary winced in pleasure. He was standing while Ash was giving him a blowjob.

Ash was on his knees wearing a gray T-shirt and jean shorts. He moved his head in a bobbing motion. Gary could feel Ash's tongue tease his tip.

"Huh? What was that sound?"

"Nothing, just a sneeze" Gary held back his voice.

Ash moaned on each suck. It tasted so good and it was fun making Gary nervous on the phone. The tan boy stopped and looked up at Gary.

"Uh-huh..yeah, I know that already.." Gary noticed Ash stopped and looked down. Ash's eyes were filled with lust and want. The brunette kept the phone between his ear and shoulder.

Gary blushed and gripped Ash's head with both hands. He forced Ash suck faster and take more into his mouth. The tan boy moaned at the oral abuse.

"So Gary how have you and Ash been? I hope you two are getting along."

Gary panted, "Y-Yeah, we're doing just fine." He picked up the pace. Ash's mouth felt so warm.

"That's great; well, I gotta go. My MooMoo ice-cream is ready. The Miltank out here are so cute. I'll be sure to e-mail you some pictures." She giggled.

"Thanks sis" Gary was having trouble thinking straight. He was ready to cum.

"We'll be back late tomorrow, is that okay?"

"Take your time, Ash and I will manage."

"Okay, bye-bye little bro!" she hung up.

Gary dropped the phone and he moaned loudly. His cum filled Ash's mouth and some dribbled down Ash's chin.

The boy swallowed most of it and then licked Gary clean, "That was fun" Even the taste of Gary's milky cum tasted good to the boy.

"That was really bold Ash; I was on the phone and all." Gary blushed.

Ash stroked it and kept licking, "It's okay, you still enjoyed it."

"That's not the point!"

Ash rose to his feet and went to get a paper towel to clean his face. Gary slumped onto the floor to catch his breath.

Ash rummaged around in the fridge, "Gary, you want some ice-cream?"

"No thanks, I already had a soda."

Ash got himself a cherry popsicle, "Suit yourself"

He stuck it in his mouth and let it melt a little. It was still hot in Gary's house, so it was nice to cool off. Not to mention, the cherry flavor washed the semen out of Ash's mouth.

Gary watched Ash eat the popsicle. He swallowed hard and his legs squirmed.

Ash walked over to him, "Want a lick?" he offered some.

He blushed, "Of course not!"

Ash shoved it in Gary's mouth, "Enjoy!"

The brunette bit into it and held the popsicle, "Geez, I said I didn't want any."

Ash placed his foot on top of Gary's erection, "Aw, are you mad that I chose the popsicle over you?"

"O-Of course not.." he shifted uncomfortably as Ash's foot continued to massage his hard-on.

"You don't have to be jealous. I love the taste of _your_ popsicle best." Ash grinned.

Gary's face turned red, "SHUT UP ASH!"

"Haha"

**Next Day. . .**

Gary and Ash decided to take a bubble bath together. Of course one thing led to another and sex happened yet again.

Gary was gripping Ash's hips as he thrusted repeatedly, taking him from behind. The tan boy moaned loudly as he gripped the edge of the tub.

Each thrust made water splash and more soap suds form. Gary's thrusts felt so good to Ash. Now he and Gary could have all the sex they wanted and never have to stop.

"Gary, more, faster!" Ash moaned. His body was in complete ecstasy.

Gary picked up the pace and gave it his all.

Suddenly the door to the Oak's House opened up, "Gaaaary! Aaaash! We're back!" Debra and Daisy walked into the living room.

Gary stopped thrusting; he and Ash's faces turned red.

Ash panicked in his head, _'Whaaaat?! My mom is here early! What should we do? What should we do?'_

Gary resumed thrusting.

"Aah!" Ash moaned and immediately covered his mouth, _'G-Gary, what is he thinking?!'_

The brunette thought now was the perfect time to bully Ash a little, "Hi Mrs. Ketchum!"

Gary thrusted harder and Ash winced as they could hear the sound of high heels approach the bathroom.

"Oh, Gary are you in there?"

"Yeah, I'm taking a bath." He smirked and his hands grabbed at Ash's chest.

"Mmmnn!" Ash bit down on his finger to keep quiet.

"Oh well I don't mean to disturb you, but have you seen Ash anywhere?" she sounded suspicious.

"He stepped out for a bit, he'll be back."

"Oh okay, if you say so. Thank you" they listened as she walked away.

Ash panted and moaned, "That wasn't f-funny Gary!"

He pinched and teased Ash's nipples, "Aw, it's okay Ashy-boy." He licked Ash's back.

"Ahh! Nnn, wh-what if we get caught?" Ash moaned, the brunette was hitting all his sensitive parts.

Gary licked, "I probably wouldn't care. We've gone this far, so there's no turning back."

"So we're sexfriends?"

Gary felt his heart get hurt again. He figured Ash would've noticed his feelings by now, but alas, Gary didn't care anymore.

He smiled, "Whatever you say Ash; fine, we're sexfriends."

**August. . .**

Time went by quick throughout summer. Ash and Gary's sexual relationship continued for months.

They would meet up for sexual activities every day. Ash would learn new ways to torture Gary and pleasure both of them.

Eventually they had to take breaks because no one knew about their secret. It would ruin Gary's popularity and possibly Ash's future.

So most of the time, sex was scheduled at Gary's house.

Daisy was in the kitchen washing dishes, "Gaaary, are you doing your research in there?"

The brunette was in his room with the door locked. He had on his white lab coat and his usual attire underneath. His glasses were slipping off his face.

"Y-Yeah sis!" he managed to call back.

Ash was on his desk, sitting on top of his documents and research. Gary was thrusting into him not showing any mercy.

All the stress from work was always relived when Ash snuck over.

The moaning boy took Gary's glasses off, "You're such a liar." He wrapped his arms around Gary.

The brunette kissed him heatedly. His tongue massaged with Ash's. His tan legs wrapped around Gary.

Ash was his sexfriend to help with not only Gary's stress, but masturbation too.

After Ash had finished "_training_" the brunette, they made an agreement that Gary's penis belonged to Ash and masturbation was forbidden.

Gary broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made, "A-Ash I'm cumming!"

"Do it inside! Do it inside! Only cum inside me Gary!" Ash whined and moaned.

The brunette let out a groaning moan. His semen was released into the tan boy, and Ash came as well. Gary trembled and pulled out, a little oozed out of Ash.

"Ashy, I appreciate you doing this for me, but I still have work to do.." Gary sighed.

Ash put his shirt back on, "Is that so.." His foot pressed against Gary's erection.

"Hnngh!" he winced.

"Then why are you hard again?" he grinded his foot against it, "You say you want to stop and work, but you're still so lively down there." His hard-on was fully erect under Ash's toes.

Gary blushed red and swallowed hard.

"You don't have to hold back Gary, you're _my_ responsibility." Ash smiled, "We can do it over and over again as much as you want."

Gary pinned Ash onto his desk and their sex fest started up all over again. No matter what kind of work or research Gary tried to do, Ash was just one irresistible drug to get over.

**. . .**

Ash was at his house watching T.V. Debra was in the kitchen making burgers.

Suddenly the phone rang. "I'll get it mom!" he got off the couch and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ah, Ash it's been a while." It was Professor Oak.

"Hey Professor, what's up?"

"Ash, are you 10 years-old yet?"

"Yeah, but I'll be 11 in a few months."

"No, 10 is fine. I was wondering, do you like adventure?"

"Yeah"

"Do you like Pokémon?"

"Of course, I love Pokémon!" Ash beamed.

Oak chuckled, "I thought so, well how would you like to set out on your own Pokémon Journey tomorrow? You'd be a real Pokémon Trainer."

"My own Pokémon Journey?" Ash thought for a while.

"You'd meet lots of Pokémon, battle a lot, and meet other rivals." Oak tried to persuade the boy.

Ash thought to himself; _'Pokemon= Battles=Trainers=Rivals/Friends= __**Sex**__!' _He liked that kind of math.

Ash drooled, "Alright, sign me up!" and hung up.

Professor Oak beamed, "Great! Be sure to come by my lab extra early tomorrow, other trainers will be here too Ash. Ash? Aaash? Hello?" he sighed and hung up, "Geez, kids these days."

Ash told his mom about his conversation with Professor Oak right away. She began readying his backpack and clothes.

Ash went into his room and was so excited, "A Pokémon journey, I can't wait! All the rivals I'll meet: cute ones, handsome ones, and maybe some older than me!"

The boy rolled around in bed happily. What could possibly go wrong? Though, it felt like he had forgotten something; and not _just_ to set his alarm clock, it was some_one_.

**Next Morning. . .**

Ash ran up the dirt roads in his sneakers and pajamas, "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

The tan boy finally saw a huge crowd around Oak's lab.

"What are all these people doing here?!" Ash wormed his way through the crowd and finally squeezed to the front.

There were cheerleaders and that oh so popular Gary Oak.

"Ah Ash, you made it to my celebration party." The brunette boasted.

"What party? I came to see professor Oak."

Gary got out one of his pokeballs, "This here is my Pokémon, I just started my journey today. This party is to congratulate me; I _am_ the hero of Pallet after all."

"Really, good for you. I'm starting today too!" Ash beamed, "I plan on being a Pokémon Master."

"_You_, a pokemon master?! Haha, that's a laugh." Gary laughed over to his Corvette. On the inside he felt hurt. He was looking forward to asking Ash to travel with him.

Ash followed him, "Don't laugh at my dreams!"

"Heh, I'll believe in your dream when you prove you're better than me." He got into his Corvette and the cheerleaders followed.

"Being a Pokémon master is just _one_ of my dreams." He got closer so only Gary could hear, "My other dream is to sleep with as many rivals as I can."

Gary's green eyes went wide, "Huh?"

"Pretty cool, right? I'm so excited; maybe I should sleep with 10 rivals!" Ash grinned, "I guess we can't be sexfriends anymore since we're going our separate ways."

"What?! Wait Ash, you can't be serious! You're really set on sleeping with random people?!"

"It won't be random people, just boys." Ash gave a thumbs-up, "So no worries!"

The girls in the Corvette began driving, "Let's go Gary!"

"WAAAAAAIT WHAAAAAT?!" They took off before Gary could even stop Ash.

The tan boy waved good-bye to Gary and then went inside with Professor Oak.

**To Be Continued. . .**

**And so, Ash's Harem begins. Thanks for all your support people! TvT you've given me hope!**

**I hope you guys review, it inspires me to make more.**


	3. Enter: Ritchie

**The Yaoi Adventures of Ash Ketchum**

**RitchiexAsh (LeagueShipping)**

**Ash's P.O.V.**

It's been a few months since I last left Pallet Town. I've already earned all the badges in the Kanto Region! Time sure flew by, but I wasn't alone.

Shortly after I left Pallet Town, Professor Oak gave me the last starter Pokémon he had. I was _shocked_ to be given a Pikachu, literally.

Pikachu didn't like me one bit when we met. But over time we learned to get along and trust each other. He's helped me with countless Pokémon battles.

But he's more than just a Pokémon, to me, Pikachu is my best friend.

But Pikachu isn't the only friend I made. In the first month, I met this girl named Misty. She's one of the Cerulean City Gym Leaders.

She has this sort-of tomboyish look going on. It's hard to believe that she's even a girl. I didn't like her at first and we still argue a lot. But she's actually okay, when she's nice.

After befriending her, I became friends with the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock. He may not look like much, but he's very wise not just in Pokémon, but chore-stuff too.

He's an amazing cook, gives me advice, and is like a parent for Misty and me. He gets it from having so many brothers and sisters.

So ever since I met them, it's been the four of us traveling together; Misty, Brock, Pikachu, and me. I finished gathering all my Kanto badges so now it's time for the Indigo League!

But I haven't forgotten my real goal of this journey: To sleep with as many trainers as I can!

So far I've only slept with three guys since I left Pallet: Samurai, AJ, and Keith. AJ was a good lay, but none of them were satisfying enough.

I was going to sleep with Brock, but he's definitely straight. The guy hits on every woman he sees! Misty is really annoying sometimes and I'm not really trying to sleep with girls.

But putting all that aside, we're all headed to the Indigo League. All of my training is about to pay off!

Hopefully there'll be some attractive rivals waiting for me.

"Ash..Ash..hey ASH!" Brock's voice rattled my ears.

"Ahh! WHAT?!"

"You were drooling, stop daydreaming. We're almost to the Indigo League."

"Oh yeah, right!" I wiped my lips with my arm. All this excitement rushed to my head.

Pikachu sweatdropped, "Pi-ka-pi.."

Pikachu already knows about my goal to sleep with rivals, so he knows when to leave.

"Oh, we're here! Good, my feet are killing me." Misty pointed up ahead, "Let's run for it so we can check-in."

The three of us ran ahead and entered the automatic doors. It was getting late and the place was packed.

Brock tried hitting on another woman again, so Misty and I got myself checked in. The Nurse Joy scanned my pokedex and it was over just like that.

I can't wait to start battling tomorrow!

I went to the elevator while Misty pinched Brock's ear, "C'mon Romeo, stop flirting and get over here already!"

"W-Wait, I almost got that girl's number!" Brock cried.

When we were in the box elevator, the doors began to close.

"_Wait, hold the door please!"_

Brock stopped the doors from closing and in came a boy. He stood in front of me panting out of breath, "Th-Thanks..haa.."

He had a blue cap, brown auburn hair, blue eyes, and we were about the same height. His face was pretty cute, "You're welcome; so what's your name?"

"I'm Ritchie, and this is my buddy Sparky." He gestured to the Pikachu standing next to him.

"Pikaaa!" it had ruffled fur and looked pretty tough.

Pikachu hopped off my shoulder and got associated with Sparky. I wonder if he's attracted to Sparky now.

He asked me, "So what's _your_ name?"

"I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town. These are my friends Misty and Brock. You've already met Pikachu."

"Hello" Misty smiled.

"Hey there" Brock nodded.

"Wow, I like your Pikachu. Can I pet it?" Ritchie smiled.

I rubbed the back of my head, "Err, you can try..but be careful. Pikachu always shocks strangers."

Ritchie knelt down, "Hey there little guy.."

Pikachu's cheeks let out little sparks, this was bad!

I tried to stop him, "Ritchie be careful!"

"Relax Ash" He caressed and massaged Pikachu's red circle cheeks, "Pikachus love being petted this way."

Pikachu purred and looked happy, so I guess he was right. Wow; this guy is cute, good with Pokémon, AND I bet we're the same age. I _might_ sleep with him.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Suddenly the lights went out and the elevator stopped. Misty whimpered, "Wh-What just happened?"

"I think the power went out! What do we do?!" Brock panicked.

Ash thought this would be a good chance to get near to Ritchie, but the auburn boy wasn't there.

Misty noticed Ritchie messing with the elevator controls, "Hey, what are you doing?"

"I got an idea, hey Ash," Ritchie turned his attention to the tan boy, "can I see your Pikachu for a sec?"

"Uhh..sure.."

Pikachu went over to Ritchie, "Sparky, you get over here too."

"Pika!"

Once the two mice Pokémon were with him, Ritchie attached wires to their cheeks, "Okay, now I need you two to use thunderbolt."

The two Pokémon clenched their bodies, "Pi-ka-chuuuuu!"

The elevator lights blinked then faded on. The trainers awed in amazement, "Alright it works!" Ritchie smiled, "Just keep it up you two until we reach the next floor."

"Pi!" they nodded.

Ash stood there dumbfounded, "Wow, Ritchie sure is smart."

"Yeah," Misty taunted, "unlike a certain trainer we know."

"Hey!" Ash growled.

Brock broke them up, "Now calm down you two, you can fight all you want once we reach the next floor."

Ritchie giggled.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"You guys are so funny, like siblings."

The three of them looked at each other and blushed in silence.

One the elevator dinged, the doors opened. Everyone got out and Ritchie carefully put the wires back.

Brock looked around, "Hey, the powers back!"

"Finally, now we can check into our rooms." Ash yawned and then got an idea, "Hey Ritchie"

Sparky ran off with Pikachu to play.

Ritchie put on his backpack, "Hm? Yeah Ash?"

"What room are you staying in?"

"None of them"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'm not sleeping in the Indigo League Rooms, I'm sleeping outside." Ritchie pointed out the window.

Ash peered down, there was a tent and a sleeping bag all set up.

Ash sweatdropped, "Th-Then why'd you board the elevator with us?"

"Because, I heard you'd be here; Ash Ketchum" Ritchie got close and whispered into Ash's ear, "It's nice to meet you in person, I hope to see you again."

Ash blushed and Ritchie ran off.

Misty and Brock walked up to him, "Ash, we have the room key. C'mon let's go!"

"Oh..uh right" Ash followed them as they led the way to the room.

He thought to himself, _'Ritchie huh, that name doesn't sound familiar..so how does he know who I am? Did he already know?'_

Ash shivered when he remembered Ritchie's warm breath on his ear and the sexiness in his voice was so inviting.

Then it hit him_, 'Wait, was that an invitation to meet him outside?! It has to be!'_ Ash clenched his fist and grinned, _'I am definitely sleeping with Ritchie tonight!'_

Misty looked over her shoulder and then whispered to Brock, "Um Brock, Ash is drooling again."

The breeder sped up his walking, "Just walk faster and act like you don't know him."

Misty followed him, "Good call"

**Night. . .**

Misty, Brock, and Ash slept in bunk beds. Misty had two whole beds to herself since she was a girl.

Brock was snoring on the top bunk, "Oh Nurse Joy..Zzz..Officer Jenny..no Joy..I can't choose~!" he hugged his pillow and giggled in content with his dream.

Ash was on the bottom bunk, his heart pounded in his chest. _'Should I go see Ritchie now? Maybe tomorrow?'_

The boy wasn't sure whether or not Ritchie wanted him or not. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding. But Ash had to know! The questions in his head were driving him crazy.

The tan boy slowly snuck out of bed so he wouldn't wake up Pikachu.

Ash slipped on his sandals and grabbed a flash light. His pajamas were just his black T-shirt and blue boxers.

The tan boy swallowed hard and snuck through the Indigo League. There were some security guards and Officer Jennys around the corners, but they didn't seem to mind Ash.

The Jennys and their Growlithes eyed the boy, "Hmm.."

Ash kept walking and waved shyly, "Um..heeey Officer Jenny, just going to the bathroom..hehe.."

She nodded and then resumed her guard duty.

Ash sighed in relief when he was outside and embraced by the cool night air. "Phew, that was a close one."

He turned on his flashlight and roamed around outside the League building, _'Now then, where is Ritchie's tent?'_

After a few minutes of walking, Ash saw the yellow tent. "Umm Ritchie, are you there?"

He heard some footsteps and rocks crackle, "Ash?" The boy with the auburn hair came out with his usual cute smile, "It's not nice to keep me waiting."

Ash accused, "So you _did _invite me!"

The boy made his way over to Ritchie and they sat on the ground together.

Ritchie giggled, "Yup; so, are you sleeping out here too or you can only visit?"

"I wish I could sleep out here too, but I left my sleeping bag in the room with Misty and Brock."

Ritchie pointed to his red backpack, "You can borrow my extra sleeping bag; I travel a lot so I usually keep a spare."

"Oh," Ash smiled, "thanks Ritchie."

"I'll start getting set up. Should we sleep in the tent or out here?"

"Umm.." Ash looked around. They were further from the Indigo League than they thought. There was a river nearby, the night sky was so bright, and there wasn't a Pokémon in sight.

"Let's sleep outside.." Ash decided.

Ritchie nodded and laid out a huge white blanket onto the ground. He dragged out the two sleeping bags and placed them on top.

"Ash, you sleeping over here or what? Ash?" the boy stared at the other trainer from afar.

The tan boy had not heard Ritchie's voice. He just sat there staring into the camp fire.

'_So are we going to do it out here? Wait, I don't know if Ritchie is gay or not!'_ Ash sweatdropped to himself, _'I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm going to scare Ritchie off at this rate.'_

Ritchie swallowed hard, _'Wow, Ash is so pretty.'_ He enjoyed the way the fire brought out the tan in Ash's skin. To Ritchie, he thought Ash looked so mature for his age.

Suddenly the auburn-haired boy blushed and shook his head, _'Relax Ritchie, remember what you invited him here for!'_ he cleared his throat, "Um Ash, the sleeping bags are ready!"

The tan boy snapped out of it, "Oh, coming Ritchie"

He got settled into one sleeping bags and Ritchie got into the other. The two relaxed and stared up at the dark sky.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Ash gushed.

"Is this your first time sleeping outside?"

"No, but it's just exciting sharing the view with someone whose my age. Misty and Brock are older than me and go to sleep before me." Ash's eyes twinkled, "So this is nice.."

Ritchie smiled at him, "Thanks Ash"

Ash hid his smile, _'Man, Ritchie is just so cute! It isn't fair; I want to sleep with him so badly!'_ He sulked and rolled over in frustration, _'But I can't just sleep with someone as innocent as him.'_

"Ash? Are you okay?"

He rolled over to face the other trainer, "Oh y-yeah! I'm fine-I'm fine!" he chuckled nervously, "So tell me, what are your other Pokémon like?"

"They're the best Pokémon a guy could hope for. Each one of them has their own nickname. Sparky isn't the only one." He smiled, "So what else should we talk about?"

"Umm, how about Kanto? That's where I started my journey."

"No, I'd rather hear about your sex life." Ritchie smirked.

Ash blushed and froze, "M-My what..?!"

"Oh don't play dumb Ash, I've seen you do it." Ritchie scooted his sleeping bag closer, "So does it feel good? How many people have you slept with-?"

"WAIT! HOLD ON A SECOND!" Ash's face was red, "How do you even know all this? What do you mean you've seen me? Have you been stalking me or something?"

"Kind of..this actually happened in Kanto, like you said." Ritchie began explaining..

"_I was still starting off as a trainer. After earning a few badges, I was constantly traveling alone. One day I noticed this strange guy with brown hair in the bushes. He was mumbling things to himself and I couldn't help but be curious. I got in for a closer look; he was a brunette wearing a cloak and brown boots. The guy seemed to be spying on something so I spied on it too, and that's where it all began."_

Ash's heart raced, "H-How much did you see?"

"I saw you having sex with AJ. You seemed to be enjoying all of that, the sounds you made were so cute Ash."

The tan boy ducked into his sleeping bag, "..Sorry Ritchie..please don't tell anybody.."

Ritchie shifted a little, "So you have a dream to sleep with trainers huh?"

Ash whined, "Who told you thaaat?!"

"The strange guy with brown hair was mumbling stuff about you. I think he's a stalker, do you know him?"

"Forget that guy, are you going to keep my secret are not?" Ash really wanted an answer. If word got out about this, the rest of his journey was screwed!

"I won't tell anyone." Ritchie smiled.

"Really? You mean it?" Ash sat up in his sleeping bag dead serious, "Please, promise me Ritchie you absolutely can't tell a soul!" he stuck out his pinky.

Ritchie sat up too, "Sure Ash," he locked pinkies with the other trainer, "I promise not to tell anyone you're secret.."

Ash sighed in relief and smiled, "Haaa, what a relief"

"..only if you have sex with me."

"H-Huh?" Ash went blank, "Could..Could you repeat that?"

"Have sex with me Ash, I want to experience pleasure too." Ritchie blushed, "I'm still a virgin, but I want my first time to be with you!"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Ash stuttered, "I don't know Ritchie, do you even know how to top?"

"No, I don't..but please teach me." He begged with puppy dog eyes, "Pleeease Ash"

Ash blushed, _'This boy is just too cute, good eye-candy too.'_ He smiled, "How can I say no to a face like that? Oh alright Ritchie, I'll do it-"

"Good, I already have some stuff picked out that I want to try on you." Ritchie was rummaging through his backpack.

Ash sweatdropped, _'D-Did he plan this?!'_

"Here they are!" Ritchie pulled out a bottle of lube and two condoms, "Ready Ash?"

"What the heck are those?"

"What? You don't know?" Ritchie explained the lube, "This makes sex easier for us."

"Uh, okaaay," Ash pointed at the condom, "What's that? Candy?"

Ritchie sweatdropped, "C'mon Ash, don't tell me you've been having unsafe sex this whole time."

"Sex is unsafe?!" Ash complained, "How can that be?! It feels so good!"

"That's why most people use condoms. They prevent diseases and make sex safer." Ritchie educated Ash, "I'm surprised you don't know this stuff."

Ash stared at the condom, "Are you sure it isn't candy? Why's it all blue? Is that jelly?"

"No, they come in all sizes and colors. This one is an Oran Berry condom; the box said it should taste like Oran Berries." Ritchie wondered, "Why? Do you want a Pecha Berry condom instead?"

"N-No, I'm good.." Ash felt defeated, "Ritchie, you seem to know more about sex than I do."

Ritchie chuckled, "Oh no, those were just the basics."

"That just makes me feel worse." He whined.

Ritchie put the items away for now and swallowed hard. He really wanted to give his first time to Ash. He had a curiosity on sex for a long time now, so meeting Ash was a dream come true.

"S-So, do we start?" Ritchie's heart was beating fast.

"Oh, uh yeah." Ash got out of his sleeping bag and crawled on top of Ritchie.

The auburn boy blushed different shades of red and his eyes were shut tight.

Ash examined Ritchie, _'Hmm he's too tense, but really cute though; Ritchie really is a virgin.'_

"Ritchie"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Open your mouth for me."

Ritchie slowly opened his mouth and Ash smirked a little. The older trainer wrapped his arms around Ritchie and kissed his mouth.

His tongue roamed around within Ritchie's. His eyes went wide as Ash kissed him, _'Is this a kiss? No, it can't be; this one's too different.'_ He let out whimpered moans.

Ash pulled away to let Ritchie get the hang of it. His tongue moved on its own and massaged against Ash's.

The older teen locked lips with him again. He loved the way Ritchie tasted. So sweet and pure and Ash was going to be his first.

It all felt good until Ritchie tugged hard on Ash's shirt, "Mmn?" Ash broke the kiss and a string of saliva was made.

The auburn boy panted underneath him, drool slowly oozed down his chin, "A-Ash..I couldn't breathe.."

Ash blushed, "My bad, I didn't mean to use so much tongue." He unzipped Ritchie's sleeping bag so he could see his full body.

The auburn boy was already turned on so easily from the kiss. Ash unzipped Ritchie's green jumpsuit. He liked how young and thin Ritchie's body was.

Ash removed Ritchie's clothes completely, "W-Wait Ash you get undressed too! I don't want to be the only one."

Ash chuckled, "Oh okay, that seems fair." He pulled off his black T-shirt off and slid out of his boxers, "There, is that better?"

Ritchie blushed and nodded. Ash was prettier than he imagined.

Ash's eyes roamed over Ritchie's naked body, _'Man I don't know where to start. Every part of him looks so delicious!' _Ash was like an excited Houndour in heat.

He pinned Ritchie down and began licking his chest. The auburn boy moaned and squirmed a little underneath the trainer.

'_I'm only licking him and Ritchie is already like this.'_ Ash licked Ritchie's nipple, lapping it up until it got hard.

The auburn boy bit his bottom lip to calm himself down. His nipples were so sensitive, it was like Ash was hitting all the right places.

Ash bit into the hard bud and sucked on it. His hand pinched the other hard nipple. Ritchie's moans burst out, "Haaaa!"

Ash could feel himself get hard; he wanted to have sex with Ritchie so badly. But he had to savor Ritchie's purity.

Ash licked down Ritchie's body leaving a trail of small kisses. He kept doing so until his small lips found Ritchie's bulge.

"A-Ash?"

He tugged Ritchie's underwear off, "You won't be needing those." He teased.

The auburn boy flinched when his erection slipped out.

Ash stared at the size, _'It's not really that big. I think it's the same size as me, oh well.'_ Ash licked the tip and teased Ritchie's foreskin.

"Aah! A-Ash! It feels weird!" Ritchie looked like he was going to cry.

Ash's tongue felt so warm and smooth against his virgin penis. The trainer began to devour it until he was sucking on Ritchie's member. Ash's head moved in a slow bobbing motion.

Ritchie panted and tossed and turned on his sleeping bag. His mind went into a hazy pleasure as Ash's hot mouth pleasured his lower region.

'_I think Ritchie's gotten used to it. Time to take it up a notch.'_ Ash took it all in his mouth and sucked faster. He kept Ritchie's hips steady as he feasted upon his wet member.

The auburn boy moaned louder, "Aaahh! W-wait aaahh!" he started breathing more quicker and his body got hot, "Ash that's enough! Stooooop!"

"Mmphff!" Ash felt a rush of hot liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed it down his throat and pulled his mouth away, "Not bad Ritchie"

"I-I'm sorry, did I just pee?" Ritchie sat up.

"No, look," Ash showed him the sticky white semen on his fingers, "You made this Ritchie"

"I came! I actually came!" Ritchie beamed, "Sex really is amazing, let me do it to you too Ash!"

Ash backed away, "W-Wait a second, do you even know what you're doing?!"

"Don't worry, I got it." He popped open the bottle of lube. Ritchie separated Ash's legs, "Wow your body is so mature and smooth. Can I start prepping you?"

Ash could see the twinkle in Ritchie's blue eyes, "G-Go ahead.." Not that Ash really had a choice.

Ritchie squeezed some light pink lube onto his fingers. His lubed finger poked against Ash's hole. The trainer flinched at the cold liquid. Ritchie put in force and inserted a finger into Ash.

"NnNNgh!" Ritchi'e finger moved around inside him each time it thrusted in.

"Oooh, it's looser than I thought. In that case, I won't hold back." Ritchie inserted a second finger.

"AAAaaah!" Ash's hips squirmed a little as Ritchie kept scissoring his entrance. He could feel himself get wet; Ash made a mental note to buy himself some lube for later.

"You're letting out those cute moans again Ash." Ritchie smiled, "I'll add another one.." A third finger entered Ash.

The trainer moaned louder and his nails dug into Ritchie's sleeping bag, "haa..haa R-Ritchie, that's good.." he gripped the auburn boy's wrist, "I want to put it in now."

Ritchie blushed, "R-Right.." he pulled his fingers out and threw the condom over to Ash.

The trainer separated Ritchie's legs and tore the condom open with his teeth, "Ready Ritchie, last chance to change your mind?"

"No, I'm ready. Do it Ash" Ritchie clenched up ready to take on what would happen next.

Ash used his mouth to seductively put the condom on Ritchie's erection. His mouth wrapped around the rubber and his lips sealed it tight on the virgin's member.

"All set, time to pop your cherry Ritchie." Ash slowly got on top of Ritchie and lined Ritchie's erection up to his hole. He moved his hips a little to slowly take it in, until the whole thing entered him.

Ritchie gasped in pleasure when he felt himself get engulfed by Ash's entrance, "Waaaahh! S-So tight!"

Ash moaned a little, "Yeah, you're not a virgin anymore Ritchie. Now I can show you how good sex can be." The trainer began moving, vertically thrusting Ritchie's member into himself.

The trainer let out a few moans each time he got the whole thing into him, _'I don't get why I'm moaning so much, Ritchie isn't even that big. So why does this feel so good?'_

Ritchie let out louder moans as Ash's entrance squeezed his penis tightly. His heart couldn't take much more. It left him feeling so warm inside and on the verge of cumming again.

Ash gripped Ritchie's thighs to move faster, "This feels too good, aah man.." Ash drooled a little as his hips began moving on their own.

Ritchie blushed and cried out, "W-Wait Ash, don't move so much!"

The trainer moaned and giggled a little as he moved, "Silly Ritchie, it feels better the more you move." Ash put his hands on the opposite sides of Ritchie's body.

His hips continued to move faster. The juices from the condom made squishy sounds.

Ash panted on top of Ritchie. The auburn boy could feel the warmth radiating from Ash's body against his own.

"Aaah! Haa..nn aaah!" Ritchie kept emitting the most adorable moans.

Ash was truly glad he got to be his first, "You're so cute Ritchie; I can't stand it!" Ash gripped the sides of Ritchie's face to kiss him.

It was a hungry sexual kiss. Ritchie began moving Ash's hips for him as they made out. He was close to reaching climax, Ash could feel it.

Ash's tongue entwined with the auburn boy's. Ritchie was losing his mind, so many parts of his body was getting hot. It was turning into an addicting pleasure that he didn't want to end.

Ritchie broke the kiss, "Ash, I'm cumming!" Ritchie's cum filled the blue condom within Ash. His body twitched and then finally relaxed underneath Ash.

The trainer stopped riding him and separated himself from the auburn boy. Ash smirked to himself, "Not bad at all.." he peeled the full condom from Ritchie's penis.

It was like a small water balloon. His milky essence could be seen through the rubber, _'He really came a lot. Not bad for a first-timer.'_

Ritchie panted, "That felt incredible, I thought I was gonna burst."

Ash tossed the condom aside, "Glad you enjoyed it Ritchie. Let's get some sleep-"

Ritchie shoved Ash onto the sleeping bag and topped him.

"Hey, that hurt!" Ash winced, "R-Ritchie?"

The auburn boy seemed different, his once innocent blue eyes were now serious with lust, "Ash, let's do it again."

"R-Right now? But don't you want to use a condom?" Ash looked over at Ritchie's book bag.

"No," Ritchie stroked his own re-awakened erection, "I want to do it raw this time."

'_He got big already?! Didn't Ritchie just cum?'_ Ash swallowed hard.

"I didn't make you cum yet, did I?" Ritchie was serious.

"No, but its okay. It takes a lot more than stuff like this to make me cum." Ash soon regretted saying that.

The auburn boy grabbed Ash's legs and forced them open. His hard-on prodded Ash's wet hole. Ritchie entered half way.

The trainer groaned in pleasure, "Nngh! Ritchie what's your problem?!"

Ritchie forced the last of it in with just one thrust. Ash cried out as he could feel Ritchie hit his prostate. For some reason it was hitting deeper than before.

"AAAaah!" Ash moaned loudly.

"I'll defiantly make you cum Ash, leave it to me." Ritchie began moving his hips. His member began moving within Ash. Rapidly hitting Ash's sweet spot.

The trainer cried out and gripped tightly on the sleeping bag as Ritchie dominated him. Ash almost liked this new Ritchie more than the old Ritchie.

Ash was getting wet fast and he wanted to stroke his own erection so badly. Ash kept moaning repeatedly as Ritchie wasn't giving his body a break.

The auburn boy noticed Ash's dripping hard-on. He smirked and grabbed it, "There!"

"Haaa! No!"

"Is this what you wanted Ash?" he stroked it while making his thrusts harder.

Ash drooled and his mind was going blank. There was no telling how far Ritchie was going to take this, "Yes, more Riiitchiee, aaah! Ahh! Right there!"

The auburn boy chuckled, "You're the cute one Ash." He went deeper into the trainer and licked Ash's neck.

The trainer's body was forming beads of sweat and his body was completely submitting into Ritchie's command.

The auburn boy bit into Ash's neck. The trainer cried out, "More Ritchie! Harder even!"

Ritchie stroked Ash faster, but when his nail grazed against the tip..Ash's hips bucked and his moan became high pitched.

"Oh I see," he pinched and teased the tip of Ash's penis, "is _this_ your G-Spot Ash?"

Ash kept letting out squeaky moans and he drooled more. The trainer couldn't even speak properly.

Ritchie kept teasing his erection, "Can't hold it- Cuuummiiing!" Ash let out a pleasure-filled scream. His cum shot out onto his and Ritchie's stomachs.

"You sure came a lot." Ritchie resumed moving, "Don't forget about satisfying me too Ash."

His scream quieted down and his entrance became so tight. Ritchie grunted in pleasure, and his erection felt hot, his climax was closing in.

Ash embraced him as he thrusts became more aggressive, "Ritchie, your thing is amazing!" he was lost in ecstasy, _'Ritchie's may have been smaller than the others, but he uses it ssooo much better!'_

Ritchie held Ash tighter, "Haa..haa..I'm cumming! AAASH!" his hard-on finally popped it's load inside the trainer. The rush filled Ash's entrance full.

He let out a happy moaning, "So hooot..so much.." The hot semen dribbled out of him. Ash could still feel Ritchie's member releasing inside him, "Did you like that Ritchie?"

"Y-Yeah..haaa doing it raw is the best." Ritchie drooled. He let Ash go and collapsed on top of him.

Ash felt accomplished, _'Sweet, got another lay. Out of all the Kanto trainers, Ritchie is defiantly the best.'_ He yawned, "Well that's enough for tonight. We should rest up.."

Ritchie mumbled something.

"Huh? Whaaa?!" Ash could feel Ritchie twitch inside him, "Did..Did you just get bigger?"

"One more time Ash, let's keep going."

"Again?! But Ritchie-!"

He had that cute puppy-dog look again, "Pleeease Ash.."

The trainer sweatdropped, _'Something tells me I'm not gonna get any sleep tonight.'_ He sighed, "Okay Ritchie, but only one more round. Then it's off to bed; I still have to battle tomorrow."

"Thanks Ash," he kissed his lips.

**After Indigo League. . .**

Misty, Brock, and Ash sat in the lobby cheering Ash up. Misty looked sad, "It's a shame you lost Ash. You trained so hard for all of this."

Brock patted his shoulder, "But it's not your fault, if only Charizard had listened to you."

"It's okay you guys, besides I don't really feel like I lost. I ended up getting a prize after all." Ash smiled.

"Hm? What prize would that be?" Brock asked.

"_Heeey, Ash!"_ Ritchie called across the room.

Ash pointed at Ritchie, "One of a kind" the trainer left Pikachu with Brock and went over to the auburn boy.

"Aaaw, Ash's prize was friendship." Misty smiled.

Brock noticed the look Ritchie was giving, "Call me crazy, but I get the feeling Ash got something _more_ than just friendship."

"Hm? What does _that _mean?" Misty looked confused.

Ash approached Ritchie happily. The two chatted for a bit.

"So how's your butt doing?" Ritchie rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry I kept you up all night."

"Oh it's okay, you _did_ cum a lot though." Ash smiled, "So what are you gonna do now Ritchie?"

"Well I've been thinking," Ritchie blushed and rocked side-to-side, "I'm going to start out on a sex journey of my own, just like you."

"Whoa really?!" Ash teased, "Think you can handle it all? How many trainers are you aiming for?"

Ritchie challenged him, "As many as you!"

The two shared a laugh and then shook hands, "Well I really should be going. I'm going back to Pallet Town."

"Oh, already? Let's exchange phone numbers. I stop by Pokémon centers a lot, so leave a message and I'll get it." Ritchie got out his pokegear.

Ash got out his pokegear too, "Sounds cool"

Once their numbers were exchanged, Ash waved good-bye and Ritchie bid him farewell. The auburn boy watched the trainer walk out the automatic doors with that usual grin on his face.

Ritchie chuckled to himself, _'I've never met a guy like Ash before. I doubt other trainers will be a better lay than he was.'_ His heart beat raced and Ritchie clenched his heart

'_But I'm glad he left; Ash would probably feel bad if he found out.._

_that I fell for him.'_

**Pallet Town. . .**

Ash was at the front door of his house, "Mooom, are you there?"

Mr. Mime answered the door, "Mime-Mime, Mr. Mime?"

"Hey Mr. Mime, it's me Ash!" he smiled, "Still helping mom I see; have you seen her?"

"Miiime.." he pointed at the living room.

The three entered the Ketchum household. Misty and Togepi were curious about Ash's home. Brock was looking forward to meeting his mom.

Delia was vacuuming the carpet, "Oh honey, is that you?!"

"Mom, it's me!" he smiled and stretched out his arms to hug her.

She ran up to him all ahppy, "I missed you so much.."

Ash felt like he was gonna cry, "Oh Mom, I missed you too-"

Delia picked up the mouse Pokémon, "Pikachu! You've grown so much."

"What?!" Ash anime fell to the ground, "Well.._some_ things never change."

Misty and Brock chuckled out of pity for him.

Delia looked down at her son, "Oh Ash, if you were coming home you should've told me. I could've made your favorite dinner for you."

"That's okay mom, it's not that big a deal." He smiled.

She pouted, "It _is_ too.."

"Now, now you two. Um, Mrs. Ketchum my name is Brock and I'm a Pokémon breeder. And this is Misty." He introduced.

The tomboy waved, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh," she bowed, "thanks for looking after my little Ash for me."

Misty grinned, "You're welcome; it wasn't easy."

Ash frowned and went upstairs, "I'm going to my room."

Brock asked Delia, "Where's your kitchen? I'm an excellent cook so I'll be glad to help out."

"Oh, right this way." They left to the kitchen.

Misty decided to help out Mr. Mime with the housework.

Ash sat on his bed while Pikachu sat on the floor.

"Aah~, it's good to be home. Kanto sure was fun, and then some." Ash giggled to himself, "I'm so glad I agreed to this whole journey thing, right Pikachu?"

The mouse Pokémon smiled and nodded, "Chu-Chu"

"Weeell," he stretched, "everyone else is working, so let's go outside and play, buddy." He decided to just wear his black T-shirt and blue jeans with his usual black/white sneakers.

Pikachu followed behind him excitedly.

When they ran out the front door, Ash froze and Pikachu growled a little.

There across from Ash, leaning against a tree, was _the_ Gary Oak. "Well, well, well so the rumors were true. Welcome back, Ashy-boy"

The tan boy could feel his anger come back, "Ugh, hi Gary."

He approached the brunette while Pikachu stayed in the yard, "No need to be angry Ashy, I just came to say hi."

"Good, than get lost!" Ash was about to yell again but..

Gary grabbed his wrist and pushed him against the tree. He trapped him and got in Ash's face, "Cut the attitude Ash, I want to talk to you."

"Grr.." the tan boy gritted his teeth, "about _what_?"

"You know what I mean." He smirked, "Do you know where you're going to next? You know, so you can sleep with more random trainers like the slut you are."

Ash was getting furious, Gary was purposely ticking him off and he was falling for it.

"It's none of your business." He looked away, "What's it to you?"

Gary breathed in Ash's scent and kissed Ash's neck, "I was just thinking.." his warm breath hit Ash's skin, "why not come with me to Johto? It's the region right after Kanto."

Ash blushed, "No thanks, I'll pass."

Gary shifted his leg between Ash's, "C'mon Ashy-boy, if you come with me I'll give you all the sex you want. You wouldn't have to worry about a thing." He tried seducing Ash with his gentle voice.

'_I know you can't survive weeks without sex Ash. I have you right in the palm of my hand.'_ Gary thought to himself with a confident smirk.

"No thanks" Ash answered.

"Huh?" Gary blinked.

"It'd be boring if I traveled with you Gary." The trainer sighed.

The brunette felt crushed, "B-Boring?"

Ash freed himself from Gary, "I've already slept with you bunches of times, I want to sleep with new people now."

"Fine, be that way." Gary let Ash get past him, "But just so you know Ash.."

He turned around, "Hm?"

Gary had that cocky smirk on his face again. He got out his badge case, "I already have two Johto badges, I'm bound to run into you again in Johto; and when I do" He pointed at Ash, "I'll force you to come with me."

Gary figured if he can't Ash, then he'll just keep getting in his way by keeping him from sleeping with other trainers.

Ash felt ticked, "Man, you're annoying"

"Ta-ta Ashy-boy!" he waved and headed over to Professor Oak's party.

Ash really didn't feel like putting up with Gary in the future. He had to think of something, (or _someone_), to keep that brunette busy.

Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder, "Pika-Pi?"

"Don't worry Pikachu; I just got a really good idea." Ash ran inside his house and went upstairs.

In his room he picked up the white house phone.

Ash went through his pokegear for Ritchie's number. Once he dialed the number in, the phone rang for a little bit. After a while, a familiar cute voice came on.

"Hello? Ash is that you?"

Ash smiled, "Hey Ritchie, how ya been?"

"Really good, I'm in Johto right now!" he giggled.

"Cool, hey, are you still on your sex journey?"

"You know it!" he sighed, "But it's hard, I can't seem to find trainer #2 to sleep with. Ever since the Indigo League, I can't find anyone who interests me."

"Well, I've got a treat just for you." Ash smirked.

Ritchie beamed, "You're coming to Johto to see me?!"

"No, even better." The trainer persuaded him, "Do you want to know what it feels like to be the bottom? Because I know this guy who is really great at topping."

"Wow, he sounds cool." Ritchie sounded anxious, "So who is he? Where can I find him?"

"His name is Gary Oak; he already has _two_ badges from Johto." Ash smirked, "He'll be back in Johto this week."

"TWO BADGES ALREADY?! Awesome, then he must be coming to Goldenrod City." Ritchie beamed, "Thanks Ash, I'll keep him busy for a whole month."

"Oh no Ritchie, thank _you_." Ash hung up and then grinned at Pikachu.

The mouse Pokémon sometimes couldn't tell if Ash was dumb, smart, or just a plain pervert.

**. . .**

That day, Ash ate dinner with his mom and friends. Delia had told them about going to the Orange Islands to train.

"Hey you guys, I've been thinking." Ash was in a good mood.

"About what honey?" his mom asked.

"After we finish the Orange Islands, let's journey to Johto!"

Brock nodded, "Good choice Ash, there should be tons of gyms there."

Misty agreed, "I'll tell my sisters for sure! But coming up with such a good idea isn't like you. What gave you the idea for Johto?"

"I just figured next month would be good timing. There'll be nooo distractions this time." Ash chuckled to himself.

The others just stared, unable to comprehend Ash's plan.

**(Time-Skip) Goldenrod City, Johto. . .**

"W-Wait kid, I don't know you! Who are you?!" Gary yelped.

Ritchie dragged Gary into a Love Hotel, "I already paid for a room here, so I'm not taking no for an answer."

The brunette was forced into the room. There was a giant bed in the center of the room and rose petals on the floor.

Gary blushed, "Hey, I know no one can resist _the_ Gary Oak, but at least tell me your name!"

"Oh, my bad" Ritchie smiled cutely, "My name's Ritchie, nice to meet you Gary."

The brunette examined the boy, _'He looks like someone I know, but who?'_ he accused Ritchie, "How do you know my name and what business do you have with me?"

"Ash told me about you. I'm on a sex journey just like him. He told me you're experienced with these kinds of things." Ritchie grinned, "That's why I'm going to have sex with _you_ now!"

"WH-WHAT?!" Gary grumbled, "Ash, that little sneak! Wait, you slept with Ash-?!"

"Let's get started~" Ritchie shoved the brunette onto the bed and got on top of him. The auburn boy unzipped his green tracksuit and took his blue cap off.

"I don't want to have sex with you!" Gary blushed as Ritchie continued to strip himself.

"It's okay, _you'll_ be topping me. So don't hold back, show me how experienced you really are." Ritchie kissed Gary's neck and the sex quarrel began.

The brunette screamed in his mind, _'DAAAAAMN YOOOOU AAAAAASH!'_

**[Project Ritchie: Complete] **

**To be Continued. . .**

**Sorry for the late update! Thanks for all the reviews they inspire me to make more chapters.**

**Next Project will take place in Hoenn, who will Ash sleep with next?**

**(Hint: It's not Drew or Harley. But if you know the answer, don't reveal it)**


End file.
